Shinigami no Stories
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Des histoires, des drabbles, des OS, un petit pêlemêle sur ce que l'on ne sait pas forcément au sujet de Bleach... et de l'intimités du Sereitei, nyahahahaha ! [Contient certains couples yaoi] [ByaRen, IchiRu, Shuumi ...]
1. Fils Rouges

**Note :** Aaaaah ne me frappez paaas !! Non-fans de Bleach (qui perdent quelque chose.. sérieusement), ne me lynchez pas… La dure réalité est là : je me suis transformée en shinigami (mâle, d'ailleurs), je suis en immense phase bleachienne… et c'est du pur bonheur. Je sais que je n'avais plus posté depuis très longtemps, j'avais un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire, je voulais poster quelque chose pour Noël… c'est un peu court, un peu en retard, et ça s'accorde peu à ce qu'on attendait… mais ça m'a redonné l'envie de reprendre la plume ! En gros et en résumé : je pause un peu pour mes fics HP en cours, et je me lance dans la folie de Bleach. Ici, je pense sortir quelques OS, des drabbles et des petites choses comme ça… Rien de franchement ambitieux, mais je m'éclate. Hum. Re-coucouuu en tous cas, my friends !

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. J'aurais bien voulu. Il m'a pris de court. –boude-.

**Rating :** K, tout bêtement… rien de méchant, juste un Bya attendri et des rougissades à gauche à droite.

**Pairing :** Renji + Byakuya

**À :** Miharu. Et puis tu sais bien pourquoi. Ne. I breaaathe you in.

**Résumé :** Renji a un sérieux problème capillaire à régler, et son capitaine s'en occupe…. Gentiment.

* * *

Raide, terriblement raide, sur son coussin, il ne bougeait pas ne serait-ce que d'un poil. Il n'osait pas vraiment, il faut dire, et n'était pas si téméraire qu'on le pensait. Renji savait quand il n'avait plus son mot à dire –ce qui était plutôt rare dans _sa_ vision des choses-, et se tenait presque sagement à son silence.

Derrière lui, il sentait l'ampleur gracieuse des mouvements de son capitaine, vers lequel il ne pouvait décemment pas se retourner sans risquer une mutilation assurée.

Byakuya Kuchiki, pour sa part, n'avait en effet pas un sens de l'humour _très_ développé. Ou c'était tout du moins ce que tout un chacun se plaisait à croire.

Il n'était pas cependant dépourvu de sentiments, et malgré ce que l'on pouvait supposer, il se souciait véritablement des membres de sa division, dont son pur décérébré de vice-capitaine faisait partie. Ce qui expliquait partiellement la situation actuelle.

Se tenant dans le dos du grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, Byakuya, lui-même installé sur _deux_ coussins –notez le privilège nobiliaire-, s'appliquait à tresser les mèches de son subordonné. De son grand abruti de subordonné.

Un garçon très réfléchi, qui était parti, l'après-midi même, tout seul à la chasse au Hollow, l'air fier et les cheveux au vent, façon Mowgli. Qui, dès la première attaque de son opposant, s'était arrangé pour qu'une impressionnante masse de cheveux ensanglantés s'agglutine et lui barre la vue en quasi-totalité, divisant ainsi ses chances de toucher l'ennemi par deux.

Certes, l'abruti était particulièrement chanceux, et n'avait pas échoué dans sa tentative.

Mais s'il n'avait pas été secouru –et surtout traîné- par son capitaine, il n'aurait pas fait long feu, dans sa jolie pose du mort, plus ou moins étalé sur le basalte et attendant son futur adversaire, Zabimaru à la main et un pied dans la tombe.

Parfois, Byakuya se demandait s'il était trop bon. Ou trop c-… permissif, dirons-nous.

Quoiqu'il en fut, il avait transporté le jeune shinigami jusqu'à leurs quartiers –pour ne pas dire 'bureaux'-, avait fait appeler quelques membres de la quatrième division afin qu'ils prennent plus sérieusement soin de lui, puis, dès que l'autre avait montré ses premiers signes de conscience, il s'était à peine retenu de l'agresser.

Lui faisant tout d'abord remarquer l'imprudence, tout aussi bien que l'impudence de son acte, il proscrivit à son impétueux vice-capitaine les poursuites de Hollows en solitaire jusqu'à la fin de ses malheureux jours. Il le réprimanda également avec un emportement que l'on n'observait que trop rarement au travers de ses airs froids, et lui demanda de s'expliquer platement.

Comme _excellente_ excuse à sa quasi-mort sur le terrain, Renji avait avancé la perte du lien qui retenait sa masse de cheveux en dehors de son champ visuel, et ainsi la difficulté qu'il avait éprouvée pour repérer son adversaire.

C'est pourquoi Byakuya, ne se laissant pas démonter pour deux sous, lui avait tout d'abord imposé l'obligation de prendre deux jours et deux nuits _entiers_ de repos. Le vice-capitaine, bien disposé à voir encore la lumière du jour (comprendre : à ne pas se faire écharper par son taichou), s'était humblement plié à sa demande. Là où il s'était montré légèrement plus incrédule, c'était bien quand le capitaine Kuchiki lui avait donné rendez-vous dans sa propre chambre, le soir même, à 21 heures précises, soit la fin de leur service habituel, afin de 'régler son problème capillaire'.

S'étant attendu au pire durant toute l'après-midi, Renji s'était malgré tout montré présent à l'heure fixée, attendant patiemment devant la porte des appartements de son capitaine que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir. Byakuya ne l'avait fait attendre que quelques minutes à peine, avant de l'inviter à entrer et de le guider jusqu'à la chambre dont il était question. Là où le jeune homme s'était attendu à découvrir une multitude d'instruments de torture pour ses pauvres malheureux cheveux, il n'avait trouvé que quelques coussins soigneusement déposés au sol, sur un parquet très sobre mais parfaitement ciré, à côté desquels reposaient une brosse à poils longs, un peigne, ainsi qu'une fine lanière de soie noire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, assis devant son capitaine, lui tournant tout du moins le dos, celui-ci prenant bien soin de démêler ses cheveux avant de les séparer en plusieurs mèches de même envergure. Il pensait que celui-ci se serait comporté de manière froide, sèche et distante, comme à son habitude, mais à sa grande surprise, cela n'était en rien le cas. Byakuya maniait les filins écarlates avec douceur, les faisant habilement glisser d'une main à l'autre, sans tirer dessus outre mesure. Renji se surprit même à trouver cela _agréable_. Les doigts de son taichou passaient de temps à autre contre son cuir chevelu, ou frôlaient inconsciemment sa nuque, et le jeune homme, terriblement sensible à la moindre caresse, se retenait de soupirer de bonheur au plus petit des effleurements.

Déjà bien éprouvé par la journée qu'il venait de passer, ainsi que les multiples aventures traversées non sans _grand_ courage de sa part –Renji avait toujours aimé s'autocomplimenter, ce qui était un tant soit peu compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui côtoyait Kuchiki Byakuya au quotidien-, le jeune shinigami sentait qu'il commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'assoupir. Il choisit de lutter, l'option 'Je-demande-à-mon-capitaine-réfrigérant-le-droit-d'aller-me-faire-une-petite-sieste-avant-de-poursuivre-l'activité-coiffure' n'étant pas de mise. Une fois, deux fois, ses paupières décidèrent de se refermer impunément, cédant à l'immense bien-être procuré par les mains de son taichou, mais il se reprenait à chaque fois, et ouvrait les yeux, au prix d'un très grand effort.

« _Je veux survivre. Je ne m'endormirai pas dans les bras de mon taichou. Je **veux** survivre._ »

L'autopersuasion était également l'une de ses grandes pratiques. Alors qu'il se battait toujours férocement contre le sommeil qui voulait méchamment prendre possession de son corps, Renji commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui prenait autant de temps à Kuchiki-taichou dans le domaine du bête tressage de cheveux. Il ignorait en effet que chaque mèche que son capitaine prenait en main, il la tressait elle-même afin d'obtenir un résultat nettement plus esthétique, mais également d'empêcher tout cheveu de venir se placer devant l'un des yeux de son subordonné. Il faut ajouter à cela le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup faire ça, et comme on le dit souvent, quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Percevant soudainement une certaine faiblesse de son support capillaire, Byakuya nota aussi très rapidement une baisse d'intensité dans son reiatsu. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, tâchant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son vice-capitaine, et avant tout s'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser suite à une réouverture de ses blessures.

« Renj-

-Nnnh… »

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un demi centimètre quand le jeune homme qu'il coiffait depuis à présent plus d'une heure s'affala doucement sur lui, profondément endormi. Interloqué, il passa ainsi plusieurs secondes dans cette position, ne sachant s'il devait repousser son fukutaichou, le réveiller, ou le laisser se remettre doucement de sa dure journée. Par principe, le capitaine tendit sa main vers Renji pour le secouer un petit peu –on ne récolte que ce que l'on a semé, et il devait apprendre à supporter la fatigue due à ses propres erreurs-, mais quand il aperçut une légère moue, presque suppliante sur le visage de son cadet, il interrompit son geste. Le garçon ressemblait à un jeune chiot s'endormant après une journée fort éprouvante de découvertes, avec un peu de fierté et de satisfaction dans un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un profond soulagement qu'il exprima par un soupir non réfréné.

Se surprenant lui-même par la teneur de ses pensées et de l'image qu'il associait à son disciple endormi –qui commençait d'ailleurs à bavouiller sur son écharpe, celle qui valait facilement la moitié du Sereitei-, il esquissa cependant un sourire presque imperceptible, autorisant tacitement le jeune adulte à s'appuyer sur lui. Tâchant de ne pas le réveiller par un geste trop brusque, il entreprit cependant de terminer son ouvrage, liant entre elles les dernières mèches volant allègrement sur la nuque de leur propriétaire. Il noua ensuite la fine étoffe autour d'elles, en un joli nœud qu'il avait appris à faire il y avait des années de ça, et garda néanmoins la tresse brillante entre ses doigts, se laissant à son tour aller contre son vice-capitaine sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

Il réalisa, à un certain moment de la nuit, que ses yeux étaient alors fermés, et que malgré le passage d'un vent glacial dans la pièce, la proximité d'une source conséquente de chaleur l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Ne se formalisant pas plus que ça à ce sujet, et surtout, trop éreinté pour ne serait-ce que chercher à lier ces constatations entre elles pour en conclure qu'il s'était à son tour endormi sur le jeune homme qu'il avait pris grand plaisir à coiffer, Byakuya resserra un peu plus encore sa main sur la mèche de cheveux qu'elle retenait et choisit de reporter ses réflexions à plus tard.

Au petit matin, par exemple.

Quand il se réveillerait, nez à nez avec un Renji rougissant –_et_ bafouillant, _et _terriblement adorable, un petit air perdu s'étant logé sur ses traits.

Quand lui-même ne saurait quoi dire, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, alors qu'il chercherait à se souvenir des événements de la veille, ne réalisant pas lui-même le point auquel il pouvait alors se montrer attendrissant.

Quand il réaliserait qu'il aurait quelque chose de chaud dans la main.

Et quand il sourirait intérieurement. Bêtement. Se hâtant de se réprimander pour ça.

…

Bêtement.


	2. Petit Besoin de Chaleur

**Petit besoin de chaleur.**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. J'ai même pas un tout petit bout de perso.

**Rating :** K+, K, quelque chose comme ça. (on pourrait dire PG pour embêter le monde).

**Pairing :** Ichigo+Rukia, très, très léger.

**À : **Miharu, comme la dernière fois, parce qu'elle a attendu pendant une looongue heure –et que j'aime la faire poireauter-, et aux fans d'IchiRu. (Ma première fic non-yaoi !! Aha !! Ca fait presque peur, alors… yaoistes, pardon.)

**Résumé :** Un terrible vol a lieu chez les Kurosaki, et Rukia en est la victime…

* * *

La nuit, toute de noir vêtue mais s'enjolivant tout de même de quelques diamants élégants, s'étendait paresseusement sur la ville de Kurakura. Attendant patiemment que son ennuyeux silence se brise enfin, elle reçut satisfaction quand deux jeunes hooligans le firent voler en éclat.

-C'était chiaaaant…

Une jambe apparut, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre laissée ouverte, avant d'atterrir dans la chambre. Plus ou moins délicatement suivie du reste d'un corps. Et d'une jolie masse de cheveux orange, dressés sur la tête d'un grand jeune mâle, celle-ci se cognant très élégamment contre la partie supérieure du cadre de la vilaine fenêtre.

De la « _saloperiiiiie _» de vilaine fenêtre, pour être plus exact.

-Ichigo ! S'il te plaît, _surveille_ ton vocabulaire quand tu parles de tes responsabilités en tant que shinigami.

Une demoiselle entière fit son entrée, en toute grâce, à l'intérieur de la pièce, un petit air réprobateur flottant sur son visage.

Elle regarda distraitement le jeune homme reprendre possession de son corps bien-aimé, et s'assit sur une chaise de bureau qui traînait par là, ses gestes étant empreints d'une légère nonchalance. Elle attendit qu'il soit enfin à son aise pour reprendre.

-Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de véritablement passionnant dans le fait d'envoyer de simples âmes errantes au Soul Society, mais ça fait partie de ton travail.

Le garçon l'observa à son tour, un sourcil relevé en signe de son scepticisme.

-Je ne pense _franchement_ pas qu'un shinigami, genre… Byakuya, par exemple, aurait passé sa soirée à courir après des abrutis qui ne voulaient pas lâcher leur vieille boîte aux lettres ou le pied de leur grand-mère pour les envoyer dans un 'endroit meilleur'.

La jeune fille se tendit légèrement à la mention du nom de son frère, et se hâta de rétorquer, plus pour la forme que pour essayer de convaincre un Ichigo borné. Dont elle était sérieusement, d'ailleurs, persuadée qu'il se faisait de plus en plus aigri, avec l'âge.

-N'essaie même pas de mêler nii-sama à ça. Tu sais très bien qu'il est Capitaine, ça n'a absolument rien à voir, s'il devait passer son temps à faire ça, qui s'occuperait des affaires import-

Il la coupa.

-« Importantes », c'est ça ? Alors c'est parce que je suis qu'un _shinigami remplaçant_ que je dois me taper les colis retour de ces messieurs dames ??

Rukia soupira brièvement, avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Tu veux devenir Capitaine ? Avoir des heures de paperasse par jour ? Et toute une division à gérer ? Assister à toutes les réunions ? Supporter les-

-….je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée.

Il ne retint pas un petit sourire désabusé, et se dirigea vers son armoire, tout en se débarrassant de ses éternelles baskets que ses sœurs ne pouvaient plus voir en peinture et lui demandaient tous les jours de jeter. Recevant parfaitement l'information 'je serai tout nu dans cinq minutes, gaffe à tes yeux', Rukia tourna rapidement la tête, et avança vers son placard adoré, allant de même enfiler son pyjama.

Quelques instants après seulement, Ichigo la vit ressortir en furie, et se jeter à moitié sur lui sans se soucier le moins du monde de son état actuel de nudité partielle.

-_Ichigo_, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel_ ?! Elles sont donc là, les limites entre ta maturité inexistante et ta puérilité incommensurable ?

Le garçon la regarda, maintenant un air on ne peut plus blasé sur son visage, lui répondant le plus calmement du monde :

-Oh, félicitations. Tu gagnes en vocabulaire.

Sentant ses joues rosir à la réplique, la shinigami ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant. S'avançant de quelques pas, elle planta un index accusateur dans la poitrine de son interlocuteur, l'attaquant de plus belle :

-Peux-tu m'_expliquer_ pourquoi les draps ainsi que la couverture habituellement posés sur mon futon n'y sont _plus_ ? …et qui plus est, la manière dont je suis supposée dormir dans des conditions pareilles ?

Pouvant voir très distinctement, aux joues ainsi qu'au regard de la demoiselle l'agressant verbalement son état de nerfs et de pure colère actuel, Ichigo jugea bon de la ménager un tant soit peu. Pas besoin de passer trois décennies au Sereitei pour parvenir à faire l'association d'idée Kuchiki-mangeurs d'hommes (et ce dans tous les sens que ce titre pourrait suggérer.). Soupirant plus ou moins discrètement, il s'avança vers le placard en question, …

-Pousse toi de là.

…appuyant avec beaucoup de galanterie sur la tête de la demoiselle afin de la forcer à se déplacer. En plus court, il l'éjecta sur le côté.

(La ménager, nous disions.)

Ainsi, le jeune homme, joliment vêtu de son bas de pyjama uniquement, passa sa tête par la porte de l'humble demeure de la demoiselle, et constata lui-même les faits.

Le futon, aussi propre qu'à son habitude, semblait cependant très …nu, et assez peu réchauffant en cette jolie soirée d'hiver. Il regarda très intelligemment le plafond, puis les parois des lieux, cherchant avec une grande logique à repérer d'éventuelles traces de draps ou autres, mais, ne trouvant rien, il se frotta énergiquement la nuque avant de se retourner pour adresser un sourire –si peuuu- moqueur à se colocataire de fortune.

-Bon bah, tu vas te les peler, cette nuit.

Une seconde de silence. Puis, quelques froissements de tissus se firent entendre alors qu'Ichigo cherchait désespérément le haut de son pyjama. Le silence à nouveau. Puis un choc sourd. Le silence. Puis un hurlem-

-WAAAAAAAH Rukia !! Oi, mais arrête ça, ça fait vachement mal !! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison !!

La jeune fille, un air placide au visage, lança un dernier livre –un dictionnaire d'anglais particulièrement robuste- en direction du crâne d'Ichigo, avant de répondre très posément :

-A ce rythme là, c'est plutôt _toi_ qui ne vas pas tarder à réveiller tout le voisinage.

Se massant douloureusement la tempe –qui se préparait à donner naissance à un joli bleu au petit matin-, le shinigami adressa un regard mi-décontenancé, mi-outré à Rukia.

-C'est pas moi qui ai viré toutes tes couvertures…-non, attends, _mes_ couvertures- de ton –_mon-­ _futon. Alors t'as _aucune_ raison de te venger sur moi ! Et t'as lancé fort, espèce de brute sanguinaire !!

N'empêchant pas un soupir terriblement las de s'échapper de ses lèvres, la demoiselle s'assit calmement sur le lit trônant dans l'un des coins de la pièce, et planta son regard dans celui d'Ichigo.

-Si ça n'est pas toi, qui d'autre est-ce que ça pourrait être, sérieusement ? Tu sais, les gens qui pénètrent par infraction dans la chambre d'un adolescent pour voler des couvertures qu'il aurait rangées dans son placard, je ne pense pas que ce soit très courant…

Le garçon la regarda à son tour, s'appuyant pour sa part sur son bureau avant de s'installer dessus.

-Yuzu est peut-être passée par ma chambre pour faire un peu de ménage, et elle aurait voulu ranger mes 'vieilles couvertures qui traînent'… tu la connais…

Abandonnant ses vaines recherches dans le but de trouver un t-shirt à se mettre sur le dos, il ramassa l'un de ses deux coussins étant tombé au sol, puis, adressant un rapide « 'Nuit. » à Rukia, il rouvrit la porte du placard maudit et commença à s'installer comme il le pouvait le le futon. La shinigami le dévisagea, décontenancée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-…je crois que ça se voit. Je me couche.

-Tu te- …non, attends, tu veux dire que tu vas dormir…

-Dans la chambre à cryogénisation. Ouaip.

La jeune fille se fit incrédule alors qu'elle commençait à peine à comprendre.

-Mais dans ce cas, je…

-Tu prends le lit. Ça serait ballot, que ton gigai nous claque entre les mains. Et arrête de poser des questions, je te rappelle qu'on a _cours_, demain, alors vas te coucher.

Un peu sur les genoux, elle n'osa rien répondre, et se dirigea vers le lit comme elle en avait reçu la demande. Elle éteignit la lumière en silence, et alla promptement se coucher, n'osant rien dire.

Il était assez rare qu'Ichigo se comporte de cette manière, et elle savait que l'absence de commentaire était dans ces cas-là le meilleur moyen de lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Enfin, le meilleur qu'elle ait trouvé jusqu'alors.

Elle ferma doucement ses paupières, et commençait à peine à s'assoupir, quand elle réalisa qu'elle-même était encore en uniforme. Elle n'osa malgré tout pas aller déranger son sauveur dans le petit cagibi dans lequel ses quelques affaires se trouvaient, et se résigna donc à dormir ainsi, quitte à connaître le grand bonheur des balafres dues au coutures des vêtements le lendemain matin, partout sur sa peau. Alors qu'elle se demandait si sa jupe ne serait pas trop froissée pour pouvoir la reporter le lendemain, elle manqua de réprimer un petit cri de surprise, qu'une main posée contre sa bouche étouffa.

-Crie pas, c'est moi.

-Ichi-…

-Ton placard est franchement gelé. Fait trop froid.

Le jeune homme s'était à son tour glissé entre les couvertures, dos à dos avec la shinigami, afin d'essayer à son tour de s'endormir pour quelques heures. Il n'ajouta rien, et la nuit retournait lentement à son silence originel, uniquement troublé par le son de leur respiration paisible.

Rukia, ne sachant trop comment réagir dans un premier lieu, cessa soudainement de chercher une réponse adaptée, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle étendit légèrement sa jambe, de telle sorte à ce que sa cheville frôle à peine celle d'Ichigo, puis la retira aussitôt, rosissant.

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant le dos du jeune homme effleurer le sien, en réponse, et son sourire s'étala un peu plus sur son visage. Rien qu'un tout petit murmure.

-Merci.

Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle manière de lui faire parvenir sa gratitude, et toute fière de sa découverte, ne nota même pas la minuscule silhouette du voleur de draperie s'échapper par la fenêtre, son petit tas de fourrure rejoignant l'investigateur du crime au bob rayé, celui-là même qui se félicitait de la réussite de son entreprise.


	3. Une partie de mon corps

**Une partie de mon corps… for you.**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. J'ai

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Byakuya + Renji (avec présence ou mention de Yamajii, Ukitake.)

**À :** Byakuya…. Pour…. Son anniversaiiiiire !! Et à… Lana. Ma minuscule filleule et nièce, née tout juste hier, toute jolie qu'elle est, la toute petite bête qui m'a toute retournée rien qu'en un regard.

**Résumé :** Renji a un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son taichou, mais il hésite, et se lance finalement. Byakuya découvre les grandes joies des yeux en ronds de flanc.

**Note :** L'épisode 52 est vraiment… à pleurer. D'accord, surtout pour ceux qui voient en Renji et Byakuya la promesse d'un amour pur et sincère et plein de petites fleurs, et… comme moi. Franchement. M'enfin, courage, les enfants !! Ils l'ignorent encore, ils s'aiment, ils sont beaux, ensemble… Chu !

* * *

Aha. Il le savait. Il avait enfin trouvé la source parfaite, et le secret avait été percé à jour.

Son capitaine avait placidement refusé de lui indiquer le jour, le _grand_ jour de sa naissance, mais il était néanmoins parvenu à trouver seul, comme un grand qu'il était.

Renji avait béni le vieux Yama une bonne dizaine, voire douzaine de fois, quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé la date fatidique. Le jour J. L'événement annuel à ne pas rater. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, si son taichou ne voulait rien dire, le taichou des taichou, le grand taichou Yama, lui, le pouvait.

Là, Renji se félicitait de sa grande ingéniosité. Lui-même, certes, mais on fait ce qu'on peut.

Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à obtenir l'autorisation d'avoir une discussion privée, et en seul à seul avec le vieil homme, mais sa patience avait payé, et à sa grande surprise, son sauveur s'était montré particulièrement coopératif.

Mais peu lui importait. Il se tenait, à cet instant précis, raide comme un piquet dans la petite cour faisant face aux bureaux de la sixième division, un paquet à la main. Il se sentait plus ou moins incapable de bouger, paralysé, avec en lui cette même sensation qu'il avait éprouvée, il y avait un bon moment de ça, lors de son affrontement face à Kuchiki Byakuya.

Son taichou. Qui fêtait son anniversaire en cette jolie journée de janvier.

-Naaah, Renji !

Sursautant à la mention de son nom, le concerné se retourna, craignant une arrivée intempestive de son capitaine, dont il ne reconnut pourtant pas ici la voix.

-O-Oi, Ukitake-taichou… C'est… vous… Bonjour, hum…

L'autre homme le regarda, souriant comme à son habitude, un petit quelque chose d'indéchiffrable –peut-être était-ce de la malice, peut-être était-ce la mauvaise influence de Kyouraku-taichou- ancré sur son visage. Il s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Bonjour, Renji ! Comment vas-tu, en cette belle journée ?

Il fronça très légèrement des sourcils, observant le jeune homme d'un peu plus près, avant d'ajouter d'un ton soucieux :

-Tu n'aurais pas… changé quelque chose, par hasard ? …tu as l'air préoccupé…

Le vice-capitaine rougit légèrement d'embarras à la remarque, et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

-Non, non, tout va bien, Ukitake-taichou, je… je retournais à mon poste, à vrai dire, et je…

Soudainement, Renji réalisa que l'homme à l'air poliment sceptique lui faisant face pouvait malgré tout lui être d'une certaine aide, en considérant qu'il semblait connaître son capitaine depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, non moins gêné, et s'adressa à lui d'une manière hésitante.

-Ukitake-taichou, je… voudrais vous demander quelque chose…

Jyuushirô, quelque peu surpris par la demande inhabituelle du shinigami, le regarda quelque secondes, ne sachant comment réagir, mais l'encourageant comme il prenait tant de plaisir à le faire d'un nouveau sourire paisible, ainsi que d'un léger hochement de tête.

-Etant donné que… vous et le capitaine Kuchiki, vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, … et que… c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui… J'aurais aimé savoir si vous vouliez bien jeter un œil à mon cadeau… enfin, rien de franchement important, hein, un tout petit truc de rien du tout ! …mais me dire si vous pensez que taichou appréciera…

Une jolie teinte rosée s'étalait sur les joues de Renji au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son petit plaidoyer, et Ukitake, notant ce fait ainsi que les efforts déployés par le garçon pour se montrer poli, acquiesça avec douceur. Il prit dans ses mains le petit paquet qu'on lui tendait, et attrapa calmement –mais non sans curiosité- son contenu, à l'intérieur de son joli emballage.

Le jeune membre de la sixième division l'observait du coin des yeux, sans trop savoir comment il devait interpréter la réaction –surprise mais enthousiaste- de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il ne s'était jamais senti très doué pour ça. Ni pour bon nombre de choses n'ayant aucun lien direct avec l'extermination massive de Hollows ou d'ennemis potentiels.

-Renji, je pense véritablement que Byakuya va… aimer –pas te le dire, mais déjà le penser- ton cadeau… Même si ce n'est pas _vraiment_ le genre de choses auxquelles on s'attendrait, …je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée.

Il prit une seconde de réflexion, avant de poursuivre sur un ton détendu.

-Tordue, mais merveilleuse.

Face au capitaine, tout aussi sincère qu'à son habitude, Renji se sentit imploser de soulagement. Il n'était pas non plus très qualifié pour ce qui était des cadeaux, et l'autre homme avait peut-être des goûts carrément douteux (comprendre : Kyouraku), mais il connaissait ceux du capitaine, et c'était déjà pas mal.

A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le _véritable_ destinataire de sa sublimissime offrande soit dans un bon jour, et... disposé à recevoir un cadeau de sa part.

Renji prit une grande, très grande inspiration, avant de se lancer à l'assaut du château de sa bell-.  
…  
Le stress s'emparait de son esprit, et y envoyait des images malsaines.  
C'était foutu.  
Aaaaah.

Grande, grande grande grande inspiration. Expiration. Iiiiiinspiration. Eeeeexpiration. Parfait.  
…  
Ou 'Comment apprendre à Renji le Sauvage à respirer calmement _sans_ foncer dans le tas'.

Balayant toutes ces pensées futiles d'un bref mouvement de la tête, le jeune garçon –légèrement perturbé- remercia gentiment –ou du moins autant qu'il le pouvait- Ukitake, avant de se mettre en chemin vers l'abattoir, et d'y pénétrer –presque à reculons.

Une paire de ces jolies mitaines blanches. Voilà, _voilà_ ce qu'il aurait dû acheter ! …mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Naturellement. Le capitaine Kuchiki aurait pu croire qu'en lui offrant ça, il voulait faire allusion à son combat contre Ichigo, et ce qu'il jugeait comme une terrible défaite, cette douloureuse journée, où une partie de sa fierté était tombée au sol avec son gantelet taché de sang. Il aurait pu croire que Renji n'avait pas confiance en lui, et pensait qu'il tomberait encore. Il aurait pu croire que Renji n'était pas persuadé d'avoir le meilleur capitaine qu'il aurait pu souhaiter, de toutes les divisions réunies.

Et tout cela aurait été terriblement faux. Un ramassis de conneries, en fait. Le vice capitaine ne s'imaginait même pas sous les ordres d'un autre homme. Pour tout avouer, d'ailleurs, il…-

-Renji ?

Alerte rouge. Repéré par l'ennemi. …dans les quartiers de l'ennemi. Qui n'a pas dégainé son arme dans une attitude hostile. Et qui a une jolie petite mèche devant l'œil gauche.

…_Alerte rouuuuge_, capacités intellectuelles ne donnant plus signe de vie, mort neuronale, coulées de bave intempesti-

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme à la crinière de feu –noter l'originalité de la périphrase à caractère de sobriquet- se reprit prestement, et, toussotant pour cacher un peu la rougeur présumée de ses joues, répondit dans un demi sourire forcé.

-Tout va parfaitement bien, Kuchiki-taichou !! Je, je, je, je voulais juste, je, …

-…tu désirais ?

_Le_ verbe à ne pas employer. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en Renji, alors qu'il se sentait encore moins à l'aise qu'il y a quelques secondes de ça, si c'était possible.

-Je… Hum, à vrai dire, jesaisquec'estvotreanniversaireetj'aiuncadeaupourvous,mêmesic'estqu'untoutpetittrucderiendutout,jeveuxvraimentquevous…

-…Renji, en plus clair, s'il te plaît.

Nouvelle bouffée de chaleur.

-…c'est votre anniversaire, taichou, ne ?

A l'expression surprise dudit taichou, Renji en déduisit que _oui_.

-Du coup, j'ai… je vous ai préparé un cadeau. Bon, c'est sûr, ça n'aura rien à voir avec le genre de trucs qu'on vous offre dans votre famille, ni que vous recevrez des autres capitaines, mais je pensais que… ça pourrait vous plaire… un petit peu.

Pour le moins abasourdi, Byakuya le regardait, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Son vice capitaine, réalisant soudainement cela, lui tendit, un peu maladroitement –mais pas tremblant pour autant, fierté reste fierté- un petit paquet, tout de blanc emballé, et orné d'un ruban noir très sobre. Sobre, mais tout doux. Il y tenait.

Son capitaine, pour sa part, n'y tenait _plus_. S'empêchant tout du moins de se ruer sur son petit présent, il défit l'épais lien entourant un objet plutôt léger -et constata _lui-même_ qu'il était tout doux. Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur le papier blanc, en appréciant brièvement la texture, avant de l'éventrer doucement, sous les yeux d'un Renji on ne peut plus tendu.

Une étoffe grise coula alors entre les mains de Byakuya, qui la fixait, ne dissimulant qu'à moitié son ravissement surpris. Il s'agissait d'une étole, dont la taille semblait égaler celle qu'il portait alors, tissée dans une jolie soie argentée veinée de branches de cerisiers blanches. Légèrement confus, il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, s'apprêtant à lui dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Il y a… quelque chose… _dedans_…

Redirigeant son regard plus qu'étonné vers le vêtement qu'il tenait délicatement, la capitaine de la sixième division vit qu'il ne l'avait en effet pas dépliée dans sa totalité. Quand il le fit, il découvrit, bien niché dans l'un des plis éphémères du tissu, une longue tache écarlate. La saisissant entre les doigts de sa main droite, il ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une longue mèche de cheveux rouge sang… _tressée_. Ceux-ci se nouaient, aux deux extrémités, par des petites lanières de soie noire semblables à celle qu'il avait attachée, quelques jours auparavant, dans la chevelure apprivoisée de son subordonné, et Byakuya ne pur retenir un fin sourire à cette évocation.

Son malheureux lieutenant ne savait plus où se mettre, jugeant l'expression du capitaine Kuchiki encourageante, mais l'air terriblement neutre qui reprit possession de ses traits quelques secondes après lui donna l'effet d'un gigantesque bloc de glace se collant aux parois de son estomac et essayant tant bien que mal de traverser les parois de son ventre pour en sortir. En somme, le summum du confort et bien-être.

-…je, je ne .. Je m'excuse si ça ne vous…

Byakuya, reportant son attention sur la petite mèche rouge, la leva à hauteur de ses yeux, la caressa du bout de ses doigts, très légèrement, avant de la glisser à l'intérieur de son uniforme, et de l'attacher au niveau de sa taille afin qu'elle ne retombe pas. Après ça, il posa ses yeux sur Renji, et s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, l'autre se faisant tout petit. Ne le quittant pas du regard, il cessa tout mouvement, avant d'incliner sa tête, dans une attitude de respect et de gratitude.

-Merci beaucoup… Renji.

Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire, tant ce simple geste, cette minuscule phrase eurent d'intensité sur le jeune homme littéralement liquéfié face à son capitaine… si à cet instant précis, on pouvait encore considérer cet échange comme caractéristique d'une relation de subordonné à supérieur.

Pour sa part, Renji tremblait presque. Il n'osait même pas bouger, et fixait son taichou, un air mi-incrédule, mi-euphorique au visage. Jamais, _jamais_ Kuchiki Byakuya ne le remerciait de la sorte. Il ne recevait habituellement pas ce genre de marques de reconnaissance, et malgré le fait que ça ne le gênait pas particulièrement… se voir offrir une telle attention, d'un coup d'un seul, transforma le jeune vice-capitaine en petite chose extatique.

Un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres, montrant au passage toutes ses jolies dents pointues, Renji se frotta la nuque, gêné, alors qu'un joli fard rosé s'incrustait trèèès rapidement sur ses joues.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent sortir tous deux de la pièce, invités à une réunion des treize divisions, par Yamajii, le dos de leurs mains, ainsi que leurs bras se frôlèrent. Intentionnellement ?  
Lui, sourit. Discrètement.  
Lui, frissonna. Assurément.

Et Ukitake, à quelques mètres à peine de là, soupira, profondément. La route était –_si_- longue.


	4. Quiproquo

**4.Quiproquo.**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Si c'était à moi…. Je sais pas si on pourrait encore appeler ça du shônen.

**Rating :** PG, des allusions, mais rien de mé'yant (comme qui dirait…. )

**Pairing :** Renji, Ikkaku, Iba, Yumi, et quelques indices de Renji + Byakuya, comme de Yumi + Shuuhei. (courage, les enfants.)

**À :** Tous les adorateurs de ByaRen. De Yumi. De la onzième division. …Yumiiiii !!

**Note :** Un immense merci à peroxidepest17, pour ses fics, OS et drabbles for-mi-da-bleuh… C'est elle qui m'a convertie (ou qui a accéléré la phase de conversion, façon catalyseur) au Shuumi (Shuuhei x Yumi), Ikkakira, et franchement… elle m'a vachement motivée. Certains de mes pairings viennent donc de là !!

**N.2 :** Je suis en vacaaances !! Du coup, du temps pour écrire !! Yay !

**Résumé :** Une petite discussion entre vieux amis… qui part en sucette.

* * *

Renji aime bien, de temps en temps, venir passer quelques heures avec ses amis, ceux qui étaient déjà là avant. C'est pour ça qu'il traîne, parfois, dans les quelques quartiers qui composent la onzième division. C'est là qu'il a commencé, c'est là qu'il revient, quand il a besoin de sourires tout chauds, tout bêtes, tout sincères. Ou bien de conneries qui défient l'imagination des plus blasés. De soirées passées à boire comme des trous, à s'écrouler de fatigue, et à se réveiller on-ne-sait-comment dans les bras d'un Ken-chan, en mode Belle au Bois Dormant, mais… à ne PAS réveiller, celle-là.

Mais ce jour-là, s'il passait, tout guilleret, sur le territoire des égorgeurs professionnels –habituellement _peu_ fréquenté par des étrangers à la division-, c'était tout bêtement… Pour papoter. Rien de plus, rien de moins, ou peut-être l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

Il partit ainsi à la recherche de ses braves amis adorés, et bien qu'il nota rapidement la présence d'Ikkaku et Iba, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui à peine, il préféra les laisser se battre sur les toits voisins, au sujet d'une bouteille vide de sake –fait très surprenant, et se dirigea vers Yumichika qui bouquinait par là.

Le cinquième siège de la onzième division leva les yeux en le sentant arriver, et, en un couinement démesurément joyeux, lui bondit presque dessus, lui faisant un câlin de bienvenue dans les règles.

-Whoaaa, Yumi, f-fait doucement !! T'as failli me faire tomber !!

L'autre, toujours agrippé à ses épaules, lui adressa un sourire radieux tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus passé par chez nous, toi ! Tu nous maaanques, tu sais ! …Ici, personne ne m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te sens forcé de t'accrocher à moi comme ça… ?

Nouveau sourire angélique. Petit éclair de malice. Battements de cils de Bambi.

-Tu es le _seul_ qui me laisse le faire sans essayer de m'écorcher, alors c'est bien normal que je te remercie !

Renji ne releva pas. Il sourit néanmoins à son ex-camarade, quand celui-ci se détacha de lui, et ils allèrent s'installer paisiblement sur la murette la plus proche. La discussion s'engageait à peine, sur les nouveautés au sein de la division, les derniers potins, certaines missions un peu plus encombrantes que d'autres, .., que le vice-capitaine nota un regard assez… inquiétant de la part de son interlocuteur.

Limite effrayant.

-Euuuh…. Yumi ?

Quand soudain, sans prévenir –pas Yumi pour rien-, l'interpellé se (re ?)jeta sur lui, et referma sa main sur une de ses mèches grenadine. 'Victorieux' n'était pas un terme suffisamment fort pour décrire son expression de pur triomphe.

-C'est _celle-là_ !! Aha ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? L'œuvre d'un Hollow ? Un mauvais coup de zanpakutoh ? Un élan de sadisme de notre adorable Yachiru-fukutaichou ?

Ses yeux pétillaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux di-

-Cette mèche-là est plus courte que les autres, et ça perd tout l'équilibre de ta ...coiffure. Comment _aurais-je_ pu laisser passer ça ! ...Renji-kuuun, raconte à Yumi.

Si tu veux pas que Yumi te tranche la gorge. (Message implicite.)

Le pauvre malheureux vice-capitaine soupira, et se frottant nerveusement la nuque, entreprit d'expliquer à son ami de longue date d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bah en fait… Hum… Y'a quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire de Kuchiki-taichou, et…

Une myriade d'étoiles vint se déposer dans les yeux du joli garçon, qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Renji. Bien qu'il ne faisait pas tout à fait le lien entre anniversaire et génocide de cheveux. M'enfin.

-…et, en fait, la dernière fois, il s'était endormi avec ma tresse dans les mains, et, du coup…

La lumière se fit. Autant dans l'esprit de Yumi que dans ses grandes prunelles couleur nuage, et, penchant la tête sur le côté dans une attitude d'attendrissement pudique, il murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je ne savais pas que toi et le Capitaine Kuchiki, vous en étiez déjà arrivés _là_… Tu fais bien de prévenir tes vieux amis, quand même !! Mais c'est vrai que je te comprends, après tout, c'est le genre de choses difficiles à avouer, surtout dans un milieu d'hommes comme ça, n'est-ce pas… Enfin, t'inquiète pas, t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien de déplacé… Moi-même, vis-à-vis d'Hisagi-chan… Bon, c'est sûr, je n'ai pas encore pu tenter d'approche approfondie, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ! Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans vos soirées tête-à-tête et corps à corps, ton capitaine d'amour et toi, vous avez eu le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître, et il ne faut pas oublier que vous aviez déjà une relation professionnelle ! Mais… qui aurait deviné ça, sincèrement ? A part moi, ça va de soi… je te connais assez pour savoir que monsieur tranche des deux côtés du Hollow, et puis après tout, je ne vois pas le ma-

-Attends. …hein ?

Le vice capitaine de la sixième division prit une grande inspiration (il commençait à s'habituer), et, purement incrédule face à ce qu'avançait l'homme le plus terriblement gay de la onzième, entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

-Je ne…. Ah… Moi et le capitaine Kuchiki…

-« Le capitaine Kuchiki et moi ».

-Pardon ??

-C'est plus poli.

-…Yumi… Bon. _Le capitaine Kuchiki et moi_, nous ne sommes pas… on fait rien de…de tout ça !! On n'est pas ensemble, c'est simplement qu'il a pris sur une de ses soirées pour me tresser les cheveux, et on a fini par s'endormir là… Et puis… Comme il avait eu l'air d'aimer ça, bah je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire une jolie écharpe, et une de mes mèches… en essayant de la tresser comme lui… Hem.

Les yeux de Yumi s'agrandirent encore –si c'était possible, et, s'emplissant d'une compréhension nouvelle, il ajouta, l'air terriblement sérieux :

-…une écharpe… ou une étole ?

-Une é-… quoi ?

-Non, rien, je te charrie. Tu dis ça, mais… éclaire moi sur un point… tu n'as pas trouvé ça _désagréable_, non ??

Méfiant, Renji dévisagea son interlocuteur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du _contact_ avec Kuchiki-taichou…

-Euh… Non, pas que je sache.

-Et tu aimes passer du temps avec lui ?

-Oui, c'est mon tai-

-Et tu adores l'observer, quand il se bat ?

-O-oui, c'est normal, il…

-Et puis, tu aimes aussi sentir son regard sur toi pendant que _tu_ te bats.

C'était une affirmation, que Renji ne put nier correctement.

-Bah, c'est pas faux, après tout, ça veut dire que… hum… qu'il…

-Qu'il est fier de toi, et que tu veux le rendre de plus en plus fier de jour en jour, et que tu sacrifierais ta propre vie pour le protéger et lui montrer le point auquel tu as progressé, et ton amour naissant pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… _YUMI !!_ Mais arrête avec ça, c'est pas vrai !

Un petit sourire de connaisseur fit son apparition au cœur des traits dudit Yumi, ainsi qu'une mélancolie rêveuse.

-Ne nie pas, voyons… Ca me fait _exactement_ la même chose, vis-à-vis d'Hisagi-chan…

Ce fut alors au tour de Renji d'être frappé par la céleste grandeur de la réalité, et il attrapa soudainement les épaules du jeune shinigami pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hisagi-chan… tu veux dire… Sempai ??? Toi et… Hisagi-sempai ?? Shuuhei ?? Comment ça se fait, _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ …raconte.

-Je me suis battu contre lui, et à vrai dire, cet homme est… esthétiquement parlant… parfait. Bon, il faut compter avec le petit genre 'mauvais garçon', mais je pense que je m'y ferai assez rapidement. Tant qu'il en met pas de poils dans le lavabo, et qu'il rabaisse correctement la lunette des…

-Je vois. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'Espoir, mon petit Yumi. Tu lui as déjà _parlé_, en dehors de votre massacre ? –Oh, attends, au fait… vous… qui a gagné ?

Le pretty boy pouffa discrètement, avec cette adorable suffisance lui étant propre, avant de répliquer, comme s'il énonçait les vingt-cinq manières les plus efficaces pour décapiter un ennemi prônées par la onzième division :

-Moi, qui d'autre ?? Le pauvre, j'aurais presque eu pitié, à le voir, comme ça, tout pantelant devant moi, mais… tu me connais… Trop bon pour faire le mal. Je l'ai laissé comme ça, et depuis… j'ai bien dû le croiser une ou deux fois, mais sans avoir le temps d'engager véritablement la conversation. Tu crois qu'il accepterait un combat ?

-A titre de revanche, y'a moyen… Mais… Dis… t'as utilisé ton shikai, toi, non ?

Une certaine paire d'yeux se fit soudain étrangement évasive.

-…un peu ? Et…il m'a promis de ne rien dire, à personne, en tout cas ! Ah, je te dis, c'est vraiment un homme bien, et… un combat comme ça… C'est tellement rare, tellement… Aaah !!

-…intense ?

Un sourire joueur étendit les lèvres de Renji, tandis qu'il esquissait un petit clin d'œil.  
Yumi rentra dans le jeu. Naturellement.

-Et le mot est faible… Mon zanpakutoh contre le sien, ses vêtements froissés, les quelques gouttes de sueur le long de son cou…

-…les chocs de plus en plus rapides, la respiration qui s'accélère…

-…peau contre peau, yeux dans les yeux…

-…son regard de braise qui étudiait le moindre de tes mouvements…

-…ses mains agiles, rapides, pleines de…- Whaaa, Ikkaku !!

Le susnommé avait poussé le pauvre Yumi de son bout de murette, et commençait déjà à s'éloigner en compagnie d'Iba, les mains sur les oreilles, un air horrifié profondément implanté sur son visage.

-Yumi… non… tu as amené Renji du côté obscur de la Force… t'avais juré, merde… Aaaah, nouvelle victime…

-Mais on parlait de comba-

-AAAAAH, pas de détails, s'il-te-_plaît_ !! Urgh, franchement, les mecs…

Iba rajouta sa couche.

-Va falloir faire gaffe à nos fesses, moi j'te le dis.

…

Duo de soupirs excédés.  
Echange de clins d'œil complices entre les deux criminels.  
L'art et la science du quiproquo.

-…Quand je te dis qu'ils ne me _comprennent_ pas… J'invente rien.

* * *


	5. Revanche

**5-Revanche**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Raté.  
**Rating :** K. G, qu'ils disent ?  
**Pairing :** Shuumi, léger. Encore très léger.  
**À :** Tous les fans de Shuumi, éternellement insatisfaits, tout comme moi… 'tention, les enfants, un de mes couples d'amour favoris… Entre Shuumi et ByaRen, mon cœur balance. (Si d'AUTRES fans de Shuumi passent par là… dites le moi, dites le moi… l'espèce est trop rare +w+)  
**Mots :** 1024  
**Résumé : **Shuuhei est pas viendu quémander sa revanche. Il aurait dû.

* * *

-Hisagi-chaaaan !!

L'interpellé ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis, au second appel, un peu plus sonore –mais non moins chantant, il tourna la tête, pour faire face à une véritable boule de glucose concentré fondant droit sur lui… mais s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de là. Tout de même.

-Hisagi-chan !! Tu m'as entendu, finalement, je croyais vraiment que j'allais devoir me casser la voix…

(…et rendre sourde la moitié du Sereitei)

-…avant que tu ne réagisses _enfin_ !

-…pardon ?

Yumichika, soit le jeune homme le plus adorablement hystérique de toute la onzième division, prit un air –volontairement ?- blessé, plantant son regard dans celui de son malheureux interlocuteur.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Je… si, si… Asa… Aya… ka… wa… sega… ?

Que répondre d'autre à pareille agression.

-…Non.

-Ah, désolé, A… Ayakawaga ?

-Yumichika. Non…Yumi ! Ça sera plus pratique. Ne, Hisagi-chan ?

L'homme tiqua légèrement en constatant la familiarité de celui qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à troubler sa tranquillité, et, n'osant, par politesse, reprendre en mains le livre qu'il feuilletait jusqu'alors, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa branche, et se tourna pour faire face au cinquième siège de la onzième division. Car il siégeait actuellement dans un arbre –sur l'une des branches les plus basses, pas excentrique à ce point-, comme tout bon vice-capitaine digne de ce nom, voyons. Qui ne grimpait pas en haut d'un arbre dès qu'il voulait se lire un bouquin tranquillement ?  
Cependant, le visage du garçon s'adressant à lui ne lui était pas inconnu, et il n'avait mis que peu de temps à le reconnaître comme étant celui avec lequel il s'était battu, peu de temps avant le départ du capitaine Tousen.

Ouh. Non. Mauvaise pensée, mauvaise pensée.

Disons… celui qui lui avait bouffé toute son énergie spirituelle il y a pas trois semaines de ça, lors de ce qu'il appelait une 'rixe'. C'était déjà moins dangereux.  
Mais ça ne l'autorisait tout de même pas à lui parler comme s'ils avaient abattu des troupeaux entiers de Hollows, ensemble et tout couverts de boue et de sang légèrement visqueux. –sa conception de l'amitié, de l'intimité et des bases d'une relation.

Il releva donc.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse suffisamment pour… euh… c-c'est-à-dire…

C'était sans compter le regard de pauvre bête malheureuse de Yumi, premier du nom.

-…pour que je sois capable d'oublier ton nom, hum.

Et là, vlouf. Ou comment transformer une nuée d'énormes larmes de crocodile-Yumi en un gigantesque sourire rayonnant. Shuuhei ne se connaissait pas un tel pouvoir, mais là, à vrai dire, il était soulagé. Faire pleurer un ennemi était une chose… mais une… 'presque-femme' ? (il ignorait encore à quel point il se trompait sur ce plan) Enfin… un jeune garçon… ça l'aurait mis méchamment mal à l'aise.  
C'était presque mignon, cette expression de gamin ravi, à partir du moment où on ne savait pas que le gentil gamin en question était capable de vous arracher tous les organes internes d'un coup, en vous touchant à peine.

Il se retint de soupirer, et lui demanda sur le ton le plus sympathique qui figurait dans son répertoire (celui du paysan qui remercie le grillon de lui avoir massacré la moitié de son champ, mais qui essaie quand même de pas trop le mettre en rogne pour la fois prochaine) :

-Tu…tu voulais quelque chose ?

Et là… la jauge d'espoir et d'assurance qui grimpa soudainement en Yumi aurait été suffisante pour faire pousser des pâquerettes sur le crâne d'Ikkaku.

-Je suis venu pour la revanche !!

-La… revanche ?

Hisagi réfléchit un court instant, se remémorant les derniers instants de leur combat, histoire d'être bien _sûr_ qu'il ne s'était pas planté sur l'issue de leur petite guérilla.

-Mais… tu avais déjà gagné… remporté le combat, je veux dire. Non ?

-Oui, je _sais_, répondit notre petit 5ème siège, un air profondément compatissant au visage. C'est pour ça que je viens demander _ta_ revanche.

-Ah…

Le vice-capitaine se tortilla un peu sur son bout de bois, pas bien sûr d'avoir tout saisi mais bien décidé à n'en rien laisser paraître. Il plia soigneusement l'angle supérieur droit de la page qu'il lisait jusqu'alors, avant de refermer son livre, et retenta un regard dans la direction du jeune homme plein de cette logique des temps modernes qui était venu à lui.

Yumichika, pour sa part, ne bougea pas d'un poil. D'un cil, peut-être, pour se faire plus attendrissant encore, et il savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur commençait doucement à se prendre dans sa jolie petite toile.  
Il était la preuve vivante que se fier aux apparences pouvait se révéler l'erreur la plus grave de votre vie tout entière. La plus lourde de conséquences, tout au moins.

-Ça serait pas à moi, en principe, de demander ma propre revanche ? Pas… Pas pour te vexer, mais… Dans mes habitudes…

-Si, bien sûr ! Mais tu n'avais pas l'air de venir, alors forcément… Je savais que tu ne pouvais _pas_ être blessé, ni trop accablé de travail pour te lancer… et j'ai fini par comprendre. C'est sûr, ça n'est ja-mais facile, n'est-ce pas, de venir chercher sa revanche dans la division de Zaraki-taichou… Mais ça n'a rien d'humiliant !! Il peut aussi faire un peu peur, parfois, c'est sûr, mais… quand on n'y prête pas trop attention, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Ça n'empêche… je ne t'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup vu traînasser dans nos quartiers auparavant, alors tu ne pouvais _pas_ savoir tout ça… C'est pour ça que je suis venu moi-même.

Et tout ça avec le sourire, attention.  
Hisagi failli gober une feuille, sur le coup, tiens.  
(La brise, la brise matinale.)

Pas de chance, Hisagi Shuuhei.  
Il ne sut même pas dire non.  
Il se retrouva avec une revanche sur les bras, du coup, et un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, en terrain neutre, à la limite Est entre Rukongai et Sereitei.  
Pile poil à côté d'un des meilleurs restos du coin, étrange, n'est-ce pas.

En tout cas…  
C'était quand même mignon, Hisagi-chan. Ca lui changeait de son habituel Hisagi-fukutaichou, et c'était déjà… pas mal.  
Une revanche qui s'annonçait bien.

* * *


	6. Rose et noir

**6-Rose et noir.**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, propriété de Tite Kubo.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Pairing :** Shuumi.  
**À :** Shuuhei, parce que je le vois trop en petit ami tout gentil tout adorable. Et à Yumi, parce que je l'aime trop, et que je le vois parfaitement en emmerdeur trop mignon pour être contredit.  
**Mots :** 525 (shooort, je sais !!)  
**Résumé : **Yumi hésite, et forcément, Shuuhei arrive, en bon prince. (Pas une suite de Revanche, ni des autres drabbles shuumi ! Juste un petit bout qui m'était venu, après avoir regardé trop longtemps un jouli fanart shuumi… !)

* * *

-Mon_ coeuuur_ !! Viens voir, s'il-te-plaît ! 

Shuuhei soupira. Posa l'enduit qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors pour pomponner la garde de son zanpakutoh. Leva la tête, et répondit au perturbateur –son _petit perturbateur d'amour_, bien sûr.

-Où ça ?

-Dans la cuisine !

-J'arrive…

Ça, c'était l'une des choses qu'il adorait et abhorrait le plus chez Yumi. Son don pour le déranger en pleine activité, atomiser à longueur de journée le silence de leurs petits appartements, foutre en l'air toutes ses habitudes bien confortables... et lui remplir toute la poitrine d'une sorte de vague de chaleur toute liquéfiante.  
Après le départ de Tousen… Il ne s'était pas permis d'imaginer qu'une chose pareille (merci pour lui) pouvait encore faire irruption dans sa vie. Le positif –qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?- comme le négatif –qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?-.

Arrivé dans la pièce désignée par son petit ami, il s'approcha de celui-ci, qui siégeait –aussi royalement que possible- sur la petite table, assis en tailleur.  
Bah tiens.  
Celui qui lui disait toujours de faire _bien_ attention à ne pas poser ses pieds sur le canapé en s'y asseyant.  
Hypocrite, va.

De l'entrée de la cuisine, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que faisait son petit homme, et alors qu'il s'approchait pour tenter de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, Yumi se retourna soudainement et lui adressa un immense sourire de gamin.  
Un autre petit bout de Shuuhei fondit. Il s'avança encore un peu, pour coller sa poitrine contre le dos du cinquième siège, et passa sa main dans ses jolis cheveux, les plus doux et parfumés et brillants et légers et chatouillant et parfait sur le plan esthétique qui lui aient été donné de voir. (Doucement, hein, la main. Décoiffer Yumi était un crime passible de deux semaines de nuits-sur-canapé… avec sursis.)

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Pour toute réponse, Yumichika leva sa main droite en l'air, et l'agita élégamment sous le nez de son amoureux d'amour.  
Les ongles… Ils étaient… colorés.  
Un peu comme la petite moue à laquelle Shuuhei fit face bien rapidement.

-Sincèrement, Shuu-chan… rose… ou noir ? Parce que… Le rose va _très_ bien avec mon teint et la couleur de mes yeux, mais… le noir marque bien le rappel avec de l'uniforme, et de mes cheveux.

-Ce qui explique que tu aies fait un doigt de chaque.

-Oui. Mais c'était provisoire.

Hisagi ne put se retenir bien longtemps devant la mine concentrée de celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer haut en couleurs, et lui planta un baiser sur le front.

-Laisse comme ça, va. Ça te va bien. Ça colle très bien avec ton caractère.

-…Parce que je suis parfait dans tous les domaines ?

-Exactement.

Yumi rayonna.  
Et là, Shuuhei savait parfaitement qu'il venait de gagner une nuit loin, ô loiiin du _terrible_ canapé.

-Pas question que tu me touches tant que mes ongles ne sont pas secs, par contre, n'est-ce pas mon Shuu-chan ?

…

Rose et noir. L'incarnation du lunatisme.  
Shuuhei se mordit la lèvre, et emprunta la direction du _terrible_ canapé, là où son zanpakutoh l'attendait.  
Ça collait vraiment très, très bien.

Presque trop.


	7. Folie Douce

**7-Folie douce**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach est à Kubooo, pas à moi !  
**Rating :** G  
**Pairing :** Shuumi.  
**À :** Tous les fans de Shuumi, comme toujours, à ceux qui écrivent et dessinent sur leur couple, et à ceux qui m'auront remotivée à écrire et qui se reconnaîtront. Yay !  
**Mots :** 1123  
**Résumé : **La revanche tant attendue, ou bien… ?

* * *

« -Hisagi-chan, tout va bien ? » 

Sur le coup, Shuuhei ne sut quoi répondre, un chouïa ensanglanté, prenant appui sur son zanpakuto pour se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait su dire si le ton du jeune homme s'adressant à lui était véritablement compatissant, ou simplement provocateur. Pouvait-il seulement se montrer sarcastique ?

En effet, Ayasegawa Yumichika, à quelques mètres de lui, se tenant merveilleusement droit sur le toit qui lui servait actuellement de perchoir, semblait en parfaite opposition avec le joli garçon étant venu lui demander revanche quelques jours auparavant. Fier, belliqueux, vif, toujours aussi resplendissant, une petite lueur démente brillant au fond de ses yeux, mais aussi un peu plus… effrayant ?

Ses cheveux, ses vêtements tombaient de manière toujours aussi parfaite, un peu plus éprouvés et tachés de sang, peut-être, et quelques gouttes écarlates glissaient le long de ses petites mèches pour aller se loger sur son visage.  
Quand l'une d'elle se posa sur sa lèvre supérieure, il cessa un instant tout mouvement, plongea son regard dans celui de Shuuhei, puis, laissant échapper un rire discret, très léger, il la lécha enfin.

Folie.  
C'était là le seul mot venant à l'esprit du vice capitaine de la neuvième division, et il saisissait à présent la raison pour laquelle tant de rumeurs courraient au sujet de la onzième.  
Des tarés. De gigantesques tarés, carrément prêts pour l'enfermement.

Dans la neuvième division, on ne procédait pas de la même manière, non. Dans la neuvième division, on était avide de justice. On ne désirait que le meilleur pour chacun. On procédait avec son esprit avant de recourir à la force. On enseignait aux plus jeunes, et on apprenait soi-même. On était honnête, on était sain d'esprit. On considérait chaque situation avant de se lancer dans la bataille.  
Et puis parfois, on battait en retraite, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Parfois, on ne pouvait affronter l'ennemi, on ne s'entêtait alors pas à lutter jusqu'à la mort pour une cause perdue d'avance. On luttait plus intelligemment, simplement.  
D'autres fois encore, on se savait incapable de régler une situation, et on s'y résolvait. On se retirait, la tête basse, on était parfaitement capable de faire preuve d'humilité quand le contexte l'exigeait. Ainsi, on pouvait de temps à autres en sauver certains, et se sauver soi-même. Mais les autres avant soi. Toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuuhei n'était pas le seul à penser comme ça. Bien sûr que non, il s'agissait des principes de sa division, ils étaient appliqués de tous. La question ne se posait même pas.  
Son capitaine… Son capitaine avait oublié. Son capitaine n'avait pas véritablement trahi, n'est-ce pas, il _s'était_ simplement oublié.  
Il avait perdu la raison, et une part de folie avait envahi son esprit.

Cette folie.  
Cette même folie.  
Celle qu'il haïssait.

Un regain de passion, et s'ensuivit une joue se fendant légèrement. Celle de Yumi. Celle du taré, sur laquelle de petites larmes de sang perlaient à présent.

Les yeux du jeune cinquième siège s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant que la surprise ne cède la place à la compréhension, ainsi qu'à… l'envie.  
Oui. Il était fou. Délicieusement, avec ça.

C'était un principe de sa division, après tout. Sang, douleur, combats, rage, victoire, défaites, vies qui s'éteignent, morts qui s'étendent, hargnes incontrôlées, démences meurtrières, assassins nés, sagesse de l'impensable et haine de la morosité.  
Bien sûr. Si l'on s'arrêtait là, bien sûr. Mais qui pourrait comprendre pareilles raisons de vivre ?  
Les valeurs de la onzième division ne se limitaient pas à ça, loin de là.  
On luttait par plaisir, on luttait par _amour_, on luttait pour soi, on luttait pour son propre accomplissement, on luttait parce qu'il s'agissait de notre place, on luttait parce qu'on devait mourir comme ça, on luttait parce que les autres ne le feraient jamais de la sorte, on luttait parce que nous devions être les assassins, on luttait parce que les victimes souffraient moins sous les masques des bourreaux, on luttait parce qu'il s'agissait de notre nature, on luttait parce qu'il fallait être fou, on luttait pour ne pas céder aux principes corrompus des autres, on luttait parce que la mort n'avait pas de prix, on luttait parce que la mort n'était qu'un incident, on luttait parce que parfois, on voulait l'éviter, on luttait parce que parfois, il ne nous restait que ça, on luttait parce qu'on s'aimait, dans le fond, on luttait pour survivre, parce que c'était notre manière de vivre.  
Bien sûr. C'était trop compliqué à comprendre pour ceux qui n'avaient pas grandi en suffocant dans des mares de sang, ou encore pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais connu l'extase de la survie par l'affrontement.

Un regain de passion, et s'ensuivit une hanche pourfendue. Celle de Shuuhei. Celle du meurtri qui ne tolérait pas la folie, mais qui venait de s'en laisser toucher.

Leurs mouvements respectifs s'interrompirent soudainement, et Yumichika glissa son bras gauche en dessous de m'épaule de son adversaire, qui n'en était plus véritablement un, à présent. Il sourit, plus doucement cette fois qu'à chacun des sourires que Shuuhei avait vu sur son visage, et retira sans hésitation son zanpakuto de son abdomen.  
Le vice-capitaine flancha légèrement, s'appuyant un peu plus sur Yumi, avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, mais il obtint bien vite sa réponse.

« -Un partout, cette fois-ci, Hisagi-chan, ne ? Je pense qu'on peut se considérer à égalité pour aujourd'hui… ! »

Hisagi s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand il se ravisa. Si l'autre jeune homme n'utilisait pas son shikai, il pouvait le battre, et ce sans aucune difficulté ou presque. Mais ce n'était pas véritablement le but de cette revanche, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il acquiesça finalement, et ne broncha pas vraiment quand l'autre garçon resserra sa prise sur lui, s'interdisant toutefois toute réaction à ce geste banal –qu'il croyait.

Du coup, il ne la vit pas vraiment venir, celle-là.

« -Shuu-chan, tu voudrais faire un tour dans ma division, après nous être nettoyés un peu ? Je crois que mon Capitaine a décidé d'organiser une soirée sake, ce soir, avec quelques petits combats de rien du tout à la clé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la première fois, il se retient toujours un peu. Oh, à moins que tu n'aies faim ? Il y a des _tonnes_ de restaurants sympa, dans le coin, enfin, uniquement si tu préfères ne passer la soirée qu'avec moi, et… tu permets que je t'appelle Shuu-chan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shuuhei n'avait quand même foutrement pas l'habitude de se sentir manipulé comme ça.  
Après tout, les gens étaient honnêtes, dans sa division.  
…Mais le _pauvre_, il avait faim.  
_Tellement faim_ que le rendez-vous fut pris, là, d'ici une heure et demie à peine, devant le restaurant.

« -Dommage pour le sake, hein… »

* * *


	8. Pouvoirs Magiques

**8-Pouvoirs Magiques.**

**Disclaimer :** Kubo est le joyeux propriétaire de Bleach. Not me.  
**Rating :** PG-13 ?  
**Pairing :** Shuumi.  
**À :** Tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de me lire sans être forcément fan de mes pairings ! Alors comme ça, on n'aime pas trop, trop ça, le Shuumi ? En tant qu'inconditionnelle, je peux difficilement m'empêcher d'en écrire, et je m'excuse de vous remercier avec ça, mais… merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de me lire, tout de même, et en espérant être capable de vous faire aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu !  
**Mots :** 1239  
**Résumé : **Yumi a plein de pouvoirs.

* * *

Yumi avait toujours eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques. Et certains étaient d'ailleurs _si_ bien cachés, entre autres sous les délicates apparences d'un cinquième siège de onzième division, qu'il eut été impossible de ne serait-ce que les soupçonner. 

Mais parfois, parfois, quand il lui fallait les utiliser, on pouvait obtenir de brefs aperçus de l'étendue de ses incroyables dons.  
Un petit peu comme ce matin.

Ce matin, celui-là, comme bon nombre de matins, alors que le soleil avait à peine eu le temps de se sortir de son petit trou, Yumichika se trouvait déjà bien sagement installé face à un miroir, et cajolait ses jolies mèches toutes brillantes à l'aide d'une brosse en soie –bien évidemment.  
Quand il eut fini, il les releva soigneusement avec quelques baguettes, de telles sorte à ce qu'ils ne se ré-emmêlent plus d'ici à son entrée en fonction, puis lança alors un regard en direction du futon qui siégeait au centre de la pièce.  
Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille un instant pour finalement percevoir la douce et paisible respiration de son petit homme à lui, qui ne semblait pas franchement bien prêt à se réveiller. Aha. Terrible erreur de sa part.  
Un petit sourire légèrement prédateur s'inscrivit alors sur les lèvres du cinquième siège, ses yeux se rouvrirent délicatement, puis il se leva enfin, avant de s'avancer jusqu'audit futon.

Arrivé à hauteur du malheureux Shuuhei, il se baissa un peu et décida de lui laisser une dernière chance. Ha.  
Les adorables Yumi sont magnanimes.  
Secouant très doucement les épaules de son petit ami, il l'appela à plusieurs reprises par son prénom, pour l'arracher des vilains bras de Morphée.

« Shuuhei… Shuuuuhei…. Mon Shuu-chan… ma petite boulette de riz d'_amour_… c'est l'heuuuure… »

Il réitéra les tentatives, et cinq ou six fois avec ça, mais rien, rien n'y fit, ce qui le poussa à prendre une décision.  
Il fallait réveiller son petit amour.  
Car il fallait qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner à deux.  
Il fallait aussi qu'il lui offre son petit bonjour du matin.  
Mais sa marmotte dormait.  
Il fallait réveiller la petite marmotte.  
Il fallait réveiller son petit amour.

C'était donc inévitable. Un soupir des plus faussement abattus s'échappa des lèvres de Yumi, avant qu'il ne passe une de ses jambes de l'autre côté des hanches de Shuuhei, et s'y assoie sans hésitation, mais avec douceur cependant. Il se pencha en avant, tant et si bien qu'il était à présent presque allongé sur son homme, et, tendrement, amoureusement, mais aussi terriblement machiavéliquement, il alla déposer ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire. L'autre ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il poursuivit donc. Les lèvres glissèrent sur la peau douce jusqu'à atteindre le cou du vice-capitaine, suivies de très près par un petit bout de nez qui humait avidement tout ce qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin, et bien vite, Yumi se mit à lécher très consciencieusement le moindre centimètre carré qui passait à sa portée.

Là, Shuuhei frissonna. Mais il ne se réveilla point.

Yumi s'en rendit bien évidemment compte, et libéra un peu plus de pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir réveiller la petite bête.  
Ses jolis, fins et longs doigts entrèrent alors en action, et tandis qu'ils écartaient les pans du hakama couvrant encore la délicieuse peau, les petites dents du jeune homme vinrent accompagner sa langue, et mordouiller mi-affectueusement, mi-sensuellement le cou un peu trop offert.

Une fois encore, les réactions laissaient à désirer.  
Yumi continua alors sa petite épopée.  
Ses petites mimines parcouraient maintenant le torse _tout_ entier de l'homme le plus bisouillé de la neuvième division, et sa bouche, laissant au passage une traînée de baisers, morsures et léchouillades appliquées, vint vite les rejoindre dans leur lourde tâche matinale.

A présent, il était temps d'utiliser un combo. Aha.  
Yumichika se recula légèrement, et, les mains bien occupées à caresser tout ce qu'il y avait de caressable, il baissa sa tête une nouvelle fois, ses quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure de fortune allant chatouiller l'aine de son Shuu-chan, avant de soudainement plaquer sa langue contre le nombril dudit dormeur.

Il ne _pouvait_ endurer ça sans livrer bataille dans les règles de l'art, bien sûr que non.  
C'était _son_ point faible –sans compter Yumichika lui-même.

Yumi commença alors à faire des petits ronds, puis à suçoter doucement la partie supérieure de l'adorable petit nombril, avant de relever légèrement la tête, et d'afficher un air radieux.  
Ahaaa ! Son corps réagissait _enfin_.  
Et… pas à moitié. Hem.

S'apprêtant à découvrir une expression un peu plus éveillée sur le visage de son amoureux, Yumi leva ses yeux vers lui et l'appela joyeusement…

« Shuu-channnn !! Tu es _enfin_ r- »

…jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que les deux jolis yeux, qu'il s'attendait à voir plein de… d'il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais de quelque chose d'_ouvert,_ étaient… fermés.

Mais pourtant, pourtant son corps avait réagi, non ? Il avait bel et bien parlé pour lui ?!  
Or, ledit corps ne pouvait _pas_ être _si_ éveillé alors que son possesseur flottait à des lieues de ça, dans le pays des merveilles –nous parlons de _Shuuhei_, fait à ne pas oublier- !

Alors, se pouvait-il qu'il… qu'il, qu'il ait…

…profité ?

Qu'il ait laissé le pauvre Yumi se décarcasser pour le tirer de son sommeil d'ours, juste histoire de recevoir tout un tas de petites attentions de bon matin ?

En réaction à l'immobilité soudaine de son petit ami, Shuuhei ouvrit un œil en éclaireur, et le referma aussitôt dès qu'il se rendit compte que ledit petit ami avait fini par comprendre.  
Ah.  
Ça, c'était ballot.

« Hisagi Shuuhei Fukutaichou. Tu n'es qu'un _monstre_ !!! »

Là, c'était furieusement ballot.  
Ne souhaitant pas véritablement finir complètement écharpé en plein milieu de leur confortable futon, et le tacher de sang au passage (Yumi l'aurait tué une deuxième fois pour la peine), Shuuhei prit la dangereuse décision d'ouvrir ses deux yeux, sans toutefois se les faire arracher par un joli garçon fâché.  
Yumi, les bras croisés, le fixait d'un air profondément blessé, et poursuivit d'une petite voix.

« Tu as… tu as profité de moi, de ma gentillesse, moi qui voulais simplement te réveiller pour… pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, et toi, tu… tu…tu as _profité_ !! »

Ah. Ah, ça, c'était bas, très bas, le coup du regard attristé et rempli à ras bord de toute la misère du monde. Shuu-chan résistait trèèès mal à ce regard-là.

« Yumi, ne… je ne… Hem, je suis réveillé, maintenant, tu vois. Et puis, je… je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? Ça ira mieux si je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ? »

Que l'espoir soit, et l'espoir fut.

« …tu le feras toute la semaine ? »

Ah. Là. Il venait de se faire méchamment coincer.

« …toute la semaine. Juste pour te faire plaisir, hein, juste pour toi, c'est d'accord ? »

Yumi prit un air de petite chose réconfortée, et fit un petit signe de la tête.  
Puis il attendit que son amour ait quitté la pièce, juste après lui avoir donné son petit bisou de bonjour du matin, et soupira finalement.

Il aurait _presque_ cru échouer, sur celle-ci.  
Puis il sourit. Un de ses petits sourires bien à lui, quand Shuuhei lui demanda de la cuisine s'il voulait qu'il lui réchauffe tout de suite son lait.

Yumi avait plein de pouvoirs magiques.  
Et encore.  
En temps normal, il se limitait à n'en utiliser qu'un tiers.  
Il ne fallait pas _trop_ tricher, non plus.

* * *


	9. Lever la tête

**9-Lever la tête.**

**Disclaimer :** C'est à Kubo, c'est à Kubo, Bleach.  
**Rating :** G, limite au-dessous, hem, gomene.  
**Pairing :** Ikkakira, très léger encore mais en devenir !!  
**À :** Sheera-channn qui voulait voir ce que ça donnait, mes Ikkakira, et lancer un petit thème !! Kisuuu à youuu au passage, ne !! J'espère que ça te plaira un chouïa au moins !  
**Mots :** 1380  
**Résumé :**Conditions : Ikkakira suivant le départ de Gin, mais au couple non formé pour l'instant, sur le thème 'Suicide'. Quand Kira s'en voulait, mais qu'on lui tendait la main… finalement.  
**Note :** S'il y a un pitit thème que quelqu'un se sentirait de lancer, pour un prochain drabble/Os, une phrase, un mot, n'importe quôa, feel free !! En principe, je réponds toujours aux mails et reviews, et pour ce qui est de voir mes couples habituels, ils sont dans ma bio… hum, je crois.

* * *

Détruit, tout détruit. Tout cassé, aussi. Kira, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Depuis que son taichou était parti, il était comme ça. Tout cassé. Il ne savait plus bien s'il marchait encore, s'il remplissait encore les papiers administratifs de sa division, chose qu'il faisait auparavant avec tant de zèle. Il ne savait même plus à quand remontaient les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés, c'était dire.

Il était resté là, ses derniers instants. Choqué. Lésé. Quand il était parti, sans rien lui dire, sans même lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Non, c'est vrai… Avec Ichimaru-taichou, il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui confier de si importantes choses, il avait bel et bien fini par le comprendre.  
Il s'agissait plutôt d'en faire une partie de ses plans, une bête échappatoire, un simple appât qui ne jouait même pas son rôle correctement –trop lâche, ou trop peu doué pour ça.

Oh, Kira aurait bien voulu s'en vouloir. Mais même ça, il ne parvenait pas à le faire entièrement.  
Il voulait en premier lieu s'en vouloir de ne pas être capable de remplir les attentes de son capitaine, de ne jamais pouvoir faire ce qu'il exigeait de lui comme il l'aurait fallu, de ne pas savoir réagir comme il l'aurait souhaité. Tant, tant, tant de fois, il avait eu l'impression de tout faire échouer, la répugnante impression que son capitaine se devait de toujours passer derrière lui pour rattraper ses erreurs. Mais là encore, jamais il ne le punissait violemment, jamais il ne haussait le ton à son égard –Ichimaru Gin était bien loin de tout cela. Ses remarques, tranchantes, doucereuses, mais profondément brûlantes lui infligeaient de lourdes, dangereuses cicatrices, silencieuses, et prêtes à se mettre à hurler à tout instant.  
Pourtant, son capitaine l'avait trahi, son capitaine l'avait quitté. Kira lui-même ne se pensait pas suffisamment important pour justifier que l'on reste à ses côtés en toutes circonstances, mais… les vœux d'un capitaine comportaient …la 'protection sans faille' du Sereitei, ainsi que le refus de toute tolérance envers la mutinerie.

Mais même là, il ne pouvait pas oublier, le respect, l'admiration, et tous ces sentiments si douloureux qui l'avaient poussé à rester auprès de son capitaine durant tant d'années.  
Il lui avait obéi, en 'toutes circonstances', pour sa part. Il s'était retourné contre Hinamori-san. Il avait cherché à blesser Matsumoto-san. Il avait participé à ces projets, ceux-là même qui mettaient à tout instant la vie des êtres qu'il aimait encore en danger.  
Mais même dans cette vision des choses, il n'avait rien fait de sa propre initiative, il n'avait fait que suivre des ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait… qu'obéi.  
Mais même ainsi. Il ne pouvait, ne savait s'en vouloir comme il l'aurait dû.

Il se méprisait à présent bien trop pour ça.

Aurait-il dû chercher à rejoindre le chevet d'Hinamori-san ? Aurait-il dû aller s'excuser auprès de Matsumoto-san ? Aurait-il dû… renoncer à son statut de fukutaichou, et remettre son emblème de la troisième division à Yamamoto-sama ?

Même ça, même tout ça… il n'en était pas _capable_. Il était si faible, misérable, même. Sans Wabisuke à ses côtés, sans cette présence pour l'épauler, sans cette force vive entre ses mains pour se défendre, il n'était pas même _capable_ de tenir sur ses deux jambes sans les voir trembler.  
Ah. Wabisuke. Wabisuke. Wabisuke.

Il appelait doucement son nom, à genoux, aux pieds de l'autel faisant auparavant face au Sogyoku. Il le murmurait, d'abord. Puis le chuchota. Le gémit. Le geignit. Le prononça, un peu plus fort, un peu plus douloureusement. Le laissa échapper dans un cri étranglé. Le hurla avec toute la force de ses poumons.

Ah. Wabisuke. Si lui, si lui, pouvait mettre fin à cela. Si lui, si lui, pouvait mettre fin à sa vie, peut-être ? Ou… était-ce la solution ? Peut-être… ? Il ne savait, ah… Il le lui demandait, à voix haute, plaintive, suppliante, ou… si perdue que ça ?  
Si seulement, si lui, pouvait le faire, Wabisuke… Car seul, il s'en savait _incapable_. Il était si faible, si faible, ah, si seulement, si seulement… Rien que ça, et il oublierait, rien que ça, il le laisserait, rien que ça, ils vivraient tous, rien que ça, il regretterait, rien que ça, il reviendrait, rien que ça, on le pleurerait ? Rien que ça, on lui pardonnerait.  
Mais il refusait. Wabisuke. Refusait. Obstinément, il s'y refusait. Non, non, non, il ne le ferait pas, non, ils ne baisseraient pas la tête, non, il ne baiserait pas le sol, non, non, non… il s'y refusait.

Alors Kira soupira. A sa manière, comme il s'y plaisait tant et si peu à la fois. Puis il leva Wabisuke. Wabisuke qui refusait. Ses mains tremblaient, encore, mais son assurance qu'il pensait avoir acquise, et pourtant si illusoire, lui permit d'attribuer cela à un vent froid qu'il imagina.  
Il l'approcha de sa gorge. Il pensait tout d'abord à sa poitrine, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Non. Sa gorge. Wabisuke. Wabisuke hurlait.  
Il allait. Le faire. Il allait. Pouvoir. Il serait. Capable.

Sa lame n'était pas encore contre sa peau, qu'il sentait déjà un sang invisible couler le long de son corps, et souiller son hakama.  
Mais il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien que quelques centimètres. Oui oui oui.

« -Non. »

Non. Non ?  
Le coup avait été rudement fort. Etait-ce Wabisuke ? Wabisuke qui lui aurait enfin _obéi_ ?  
Ca faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas la mort.  
La mort ne vous frappait pas à l'arrière de la tête, la mort ne vous décoiffait pas.

« -Lâche ça, gamin. Si tu crois qu'après les conneries que tu veux lui faire faire, ton zanpakutoh te laissera encore atteindre le bankai, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule. »

Non ? Kira ne bougeait plus. Il chercha une seconde à répliquer qu'il ne toucherait jamais sa clavicule en s'enfonçant le doigt dans l'œil, puisqu'elle était bien plus basse, d'abord.  
Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Et se mordit la lèvre.  
Il leva les yeux. Et son regard tomba sur une main tendue, une belle main, avec une grande cicatrice, dessus, une main plus large que celle d'Ichimaru-taichou, plus solide, peut-être.  
Il constata que la seconde tenait une large lance de bois, semblait-il, ornée de lames tranchantes à ses extrémités, et d'épais filins écarlates faisant ensemble comme des petites crinières de sang.

C'est alors qu'il s'en rendit compte. Wabisuke. Qui avait refusé. Il n'était plus dans ses mains, non. Il était au sol. Et silencieux. Volontairement.  
Avait-il ainsi fait du mal à quelqu'un d'autre ? D'autre qu'Hinamori-san, d'autre que Matsumoto-san ? Wabisuke. Il l'avait blessé, lui aussi ?  
Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle lui tournait un peu, aussi.

« -Putain, le mioche, tu réponds, des fois, quand on te cause ??... … …Je te _parle_, là. »

Deuxième –_bonk_- sonore.  
Deuxième coup de zanpakutoh sur le crâne.  
Kira ne put que répondre, interloqué :

« -P-Pardon, je… je pensais, je ne faisais pas… p-pas… attention… »

L'autre shinigami, lui faisant face, la main toujours tendue, le jaugea un instant du regard, avant de soupirer, lui aussi. Puis il ramassa Wabisuke, lui-même, et le fourra entre les doigts de Kira. Avant d'attraper sa main libre, et de le redresser sur ses jambes.

Quant à lui, le vice-capitaine de la troisième division était, si non moins perdu que quelques minutes auparavant, malgré tout plongé dans son observation. L'autre homme était très, très différent de lui, et de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu du monde de l'honneur du Sereitei. Ses yeux perçants, ses petites marques écarlates, sa stature fière et sa musculature bel et bien visible n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec son physique un peu trop frêle, ni même avec les apparences malignes d'Ichimaru-taichou.  
Il s'interrompit dans sa grande réflexion contemplative, quand une main s'agita devant ses yeux, et il nota un air moqueur sur le visage du shinigami.

« -Bahhh voilà. Y faudra _toujours_ que je me retape l'éducation de tous les marmots complexés du Sereitei. …t'es de la troisième, non, le môme ? »

Il avait voulu.  
Et pis Wabisuke avait refusé.  
Il avait vraiment voulu.  
Il avait raté.  
On lui avait fait relever la tête.

* * *


End file.
